Welcome To McObans,Eva Wei
by OSRfan43
Summary: Eva Is Looking for a Hip New Job at a restaurant but things ablaze when she made the mistake that could get her fired will she keep her job or will she take the cake?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To McObans,Eva Wei

Disclaimer:I Do not own OSR or McDonalds!

Chapter 1:Eva's Job Spree

It all starts out at Eva's House But Eva has a wee bit of a problem Dang it! can't find a Cool job Just like my other friends! Eva Cursed under Her Breath Don Wei told

her maybe get out of the house and find a job like that...I love those Good ol' Days When I Worked at McDonalds Eva Said Huh? Don Said Yep that was me when i was

23 years younger Don Showed Eva The Picture When he was on Grille Duty and when he was cleaning the tables but Then Don said Eva,You'll Find Your Place soon

enough if you have the spirit to do it get out there and show them what your made of! understood Eva replied Understood! Eva Rushed out The Door With

A Yellow Book,Her Diskman,and her Cd's and Ran off into the cold brisk city

In The City

Eva Was Listenig to her Music,walking down the street until she saw a familar restruant she said finally I found my place! Eva Hugged The Poles Just Like they Were

Real People and said my destiny is fulfilled! thank you God,Thank You So Much! Eva Walked into the place then sat down on the chair That can register you for the

job then Eva said Here Goes Nothing Eva Clicked the Sign Up Button then it said your e-mail address,Eva

Your Maiden Name:

Eva"Molly" Wei

Your Age:

17 to the exact

Your Alias:

The Cooking Mama

Cell Number,Eva

(097)-413-4761

Registration Complete Please Pick Up Your Apron at the front desk,Eva Have a nice Day

A/N-Chapter 2 Later Guys,Peace Ya'll!


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2:The Beginning

Eva Got up to the front desk and got Her Apron but, right here right now Eva has to face a long line of customers Eva sighed then said well,well we have a boatload of customers eh? One Customer said get me a Oban Burger now! or i'll tell the manager you're fired if you don't,loser! Eva said a Quick Prayer then said Who's Hungry?

anyone...well I Should Get started so I can Get my Raise Eva got 4 Oban Patties then put them on the Grille then said Easy Does it...Easy Does it She started Flipping

Really Fast Then She Got 8 buns near the Grille then Eva Thought You Can Do This...Then She Put a Grin on her face then said I Need Help,Please! Then Eva Put one

of the Oban Burgers in a bag then gave it to the customer

(A/N Oban Burgers Cost 1.59 each)

Eva said 1 down another 8 will do it Then The other 3 Oban Burgers Were Done Then Eva Put Each one in a Different Bag then Gave it to the customers After That another

set of customers came in Eva Nodded She started to Get Serious Then She Got 2 Spatulas and used them both at the same time She made the Burgers 2 by 2 by 2

Until Every customer left the City's most popular restruant Eva let out a long sigh She Held her spatula up high,She was Tired She Said in a near-quiet voice How much

Cash do I Have? For Today's Lunch Rush The Manager told Eva Splendid Job Splendid Job Eva i Have Good News For your courang and spirit for the job i'm giving

you a promotion to Co-Manager of McOban's Eva said Are You Kidding Me? I Really am The Co-Manager? The Manager Said Eva You Keep This Up You May Finally

Get us on top of the Food Chain i'm giving you 400 Dollars for you Beautful Job Today Congrats,Lucky Star

Eva Said:I Should Hug The Manager,Seriously


	3. The New Employee

Chapter 3: The New Employee

Eva still waited for more customers to approach the Fast Food Eatery but at this time Eva Would Be Home Right Now Eating Dinner Then Doing The Typical High Schooler

stuff but Eva Rebelled To Go Home The Door Opened There was a Boy and on The Boy he Had a Heavy Backpack Full Of Stuff in it Eva said Who's There Hello?

Anybody Here? Eva said maybe they left or something pretty much I don't care who it is Eva Turned On Her Diskman Then Listened to Music she sat down on the table

she checked her watch it said 11:00 PM but,Eva's Glad it's Friday The Computer said Jay Please Pick Up Your T-Shirt at the Front Desk Have a Great Night,Jay

Eva Thought Maybe I Should Talk To Him And see what's He Up to Eva Turned Off The Diskman Then Walked Up To Him Then She Said Hey,what are you doing here

at McObans Huh? Jay Nodded then said I Just Came Here To Sign Up For my favorite pastime's job I Had This Dream Ever Since I was a kid,and now i got it

...Wait! You're The Co-Manager I saw you on T.V You are a Grilling Star or Something Eva Grinned then Said All in a Days Work I Suppose Jay Said I Want To Be

Just Like You When I'm Really Good at Doing This Then Eva Said With Lots Of Practice You Can Buddy,Well if we Work as a Team You'll Have a Spot Just Like Me

On That Wall Of Fame Jay Said I'll Man Drive Thru Eva Then a set of customers came in they were Really Hungry Eva turned on The Grille,Then Put Some Oban Patties

on the Grille Then Jay gave a wink to Eva,Eva Did The Same Eva Flipped 2 patties into the air then she ran to the ketchup and mustard and got 16 buns Eva said

Here Goes Nothing She Flipped 4 More Patties into The air She Put The Bottom Bun Under One of the Patties then Caught it The Line Went Wild When she caught

that Oban Pattie on the Bun Then She Made A smiley face on the Pattie with Ketchup and Mustard,2 Pickles,2 onions and the Top Bun Jay said this Dude wants a

Smack-a-whacka Oban Burger Eva! Eva Said ok coming at You Jay! Eva Put The Burger in The Bag Then Passed it To Jay Then Jay Said Here You Go,My Freaky Bro!

Eva Said Need More Employees on the Night Shift Eva Said 6 Oban Burgers Coming Right Up Guys! Eva Flipped The Patties 2 By 2 By 2 And Caught Them On Each Bun And Then She Put The Ketchup,The Mustard,The Pickles,And The Onions Then She Put Each Burger in Each Bag Then Passed them to the customers Then The NightShift

Was Over Eva Gave Jay a High five Then Took off their Work clothes Then Left The Eatery,Eva Had a Tough Day


	4. Wake Up and Smell The Mess we Made!

Chapter 4: Wake Up and Smell The Mess We Made!

Eva and Jay Came in The Next Morning They saw a Heap of Bags,Sandwich Wrappers,And Dried Out Lettuce on the floor Then Eva Said Somebody Gotta Clean This

Up Cause it's not me who's doing it Jay Can you Clean up the vile mess that the customers made please? Jay Said whatever Makes You Happy McLegend

The Manager Entered The Establishment He said Employees!,Inspection...Eva,You Look Really Clean Today...Jay,Nice looking piece of Team Spirit

OK Yesterday was a Tough Work Day I can see the sadness on your face Eva but we are having a meeting at the end of today in my office do I make myself clear

Eva and Jay said Yes,sir! Now Get To Work! Yelled The Manager Eva Said Jay, I Wonder if We're Going To See New Happy Smiles Today Jay Nodded then Turned Away

Jay Said But It's Breakfast time we need eggs,30 Cartons of Milk,30 Biscuits,and 30 bottles of water and we're ready to go Eva said Here Comes The First 3 Waves of

customers First Wave coming at us! Jay said I Forgot We Need Bacon,Cheese,Chicken,Sausages,And Hash Browns too Eva Got The Other Things For Breakfast

Eva Was Ready,Jay was Ready Eva Cracked The Egg on The Pot The Egg Cracked Then She Put it on the Grille Then She put down 12 more eggs Then Eva Got

24 Biscuits And put The egg on it she Then Put Bacon,Cheese,and Sausage on it then Jay said This Dude Wants a Bacon,Sausage,and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich

Eva Put The Sandwich in The Bag Then Gave it To Jay Then He Gave it to him then said Have a Nice Day My Man! Eva Got 4 more Eggs on The Biscuits Then Gave Them

To The People in Line Eva never felt so confident in her life until now Then Eva Used Her 2 Spatula trick That Sold Out The Place Then Eva Said

It Was a Good Job But,Jay We're not Done Yet Evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eva Said Oh Shoot The Manager! Maybe

He Needs Me For a Conference or a 1 on 1 meeting I guess Jay wanna Tag along so we can Get This Meeting Over

With!,Eva Wei And Jay McCall Enter The Manager's office


	5. The Manager's Office

Chapter 5:The Manager's Office

Eva and Jay Walked inside Then The Manager said Take a Seat, OK We're Gonna Have To Make a Few Changes in Here,New Grilles,New Tables,and New Doors

but to do that we need to make a lot of dough as in money,cash that's how we get popular in the city Eva,I Need You To Flip Faster and to Amuse the Customers With

Tricks Understood? Eva Nodded Understood,sir! The Manager Put on His Glasses He Said Jay,I Want You To Install Speakers on The Ceiling Got it Jay Jay also Nodded

Then Said Got it OK Eva, I Have Bad News What? Exclaimed Eva Well,People Think You Have a Bad Rep The Manager Said Eva said What?They Think That About Me!

The Manager Said I Guess So

Eva Was Worried That She'll Lose Her Job But She's thinking about Firing Herself but Jay came out and said Eva What's Wrong? She Replied I Think I'm Going to lose

my Job Forever so i'm thinking about firing Myself Jay Told Eva No! Don't Quit Yet Eva replied in sadness I Don't want to talk about it Jay Go,Go Away from me i'm

not in the mood to talk right now Jay Said Talking Will Make Things Better You Know Eva Said Ok If This Helps Jay Asked Eva Why is she acting like this? Eva started

To Cry What Have you Done To Yourself,Eva? Tell Me Now! Eva said I...th.think...Tha...that i'll lose my Job Jay Hugged Eva But,Eva Ran Out of The Building Will

Do You Think Eva's Going to Give up Her Job? Discuss


End file.
